Gummy Bee
Gummy Bee is a colorless Event bee. It hatches from the Gummy Bee Egg, which was the last reward for completing all 15 Gummy Bear quests. A while after Gummy Bear left, Gummy Bee became available for purchase in the Ticket Tent for 500 Tickets before costing 2,500 Gumdrops from the Gummy Bee Egg Claim. Its body emits sparkle particles. There is a model of this bee in the Gummy Bee Egg Claim. If you use gumdrops right after touching it and receiving the message; "The Gummy Bee wants gumdrops," it will teleport you to Gummy Bear’s Lair. You must have the Goo Hotshot badge to enter the lair. Like the other Event Bees, Gummy Bee does not have a favorite treat and the only way to obtain a gifted version of it is to use a Star Treat. Gummy Bee likes the Mountain Top Field, Pineapple Patch, Spider Field, and the Stump Field. It dislikes the Pumpkin Patch. Stats * Collects 10 pollen in 4 seconds. * Makes 700 honey in 4 seconds. * +150% Energy, +620 Conversion Amount, +3 Attack. * �� Gifted Hive Bonus: +5% Honey per Pollen, Enhanced "Glob". Abilities * [Glob] Covers 49 surrounding flowers in goo. If Gifted covers 81 flowers instead. Flowers covered in goo grant bonus Honey that increases with the size of the goo puddle. (Alone, this grants ~50% bonus Honey). * [Gumdrop Barrage] Launches Gumdrops in a large area, covering the field in goo. Flowers covered in goo grant bonus Honey that increases with the size of the goo puddle. Gallery Gummydiscover.png|A player hatching a Gummy Bee. Giftedgummy.png|Gifted Gummy Bee notification. Dfsfd.png|Old Gummy Beehive. Gifted Gummy Bee hive.PNG|Gifted Gummy Beehive design. Kfff.png|Gummy Bees Face.|link=https://web.roblox.com/library/1837450254/Images-bee31f first edition gummy.png|First edition Gummy Bee. Gifted First Edition Gummy Bee.png|First edition Gifted Gummy Bee. RobloxScreenShot20180808 181426797.png|Gummy Bee in the Ticket Tent. GummyBee.png|Gummy Bee when Gummy Morph is active. GummyBeeGlow.jpeg|Gummy Bee emitting a faint light. Trivia *Gummy Bee is the only Event bee that doesn't have extra body parts. * Gummy Bee and Fireflies share the same face, which resembles Basic Bee's face. * This bee is the fourth event bee to be released in an update. ** This bee is also the first bee to ever be a prize for completing the quests of a traveling bear. ** It was also the third bee to have been unobtainable for a while. * This bee, Bear Bee, Tabby Bee, Puppy Bee, Festive Bee, and Windy Bee are the only event bees which can be a First Edition Bee. * Gummy Bee is the only bee that can grant goo on fields. * This is the only bee that is translucid. * This bee was once obtainable through completing the quests of Gummy Bear but once he left, it could only be acquired through the use of 2,500 Gumdrops. ** Before the 4-5-19 update, the player could buy Gummy Bee in the Ticket Tent for 500 Tickets. ** Festive Bee took the place of Gummy Bee in the ticket tent in the 4-5-19 Update. * This bee and Diamond Bee are the only bees that have a sparkly effect that surrounds their bodies. * If you look at the Gummy Bee model on the Gummy Bee Egg Claim or Gummy Bee itself through the Porcelain Dipper, it will appear invisible. * The Gummy Bee emits a faint light from its eyes that can be easily seen in dark places. * This is the only event bee to have a mask based off of it, the Gummy Mask. * Gummy bee is the fourth bee in the game to at some point cost a currency besides Tickets, the first being Bear Bee (robux), the second being Vicious Bee (stingers), the third being Festive Bee (robux), and the fifth being Windy Bee (robux). * In the Gummy Bee's description, it lists its attack as +3, though it is only +2. * This bee, Bear Bee, Festive Bee, Photon Bee, and Tabby Bee are the only bees to have a gifted bonus that affects its signature ability. Category:Bees Category:Event Category:Colorless Category:Gummy Invasion Category:Goo